Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion apparatus and a method for driving a photoelectric conversion apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-116044 discloses a Metal Insulator Semiconductor-type photoelectric conversion unit including a first electrode, a second electrode, and a photoelectric conversion layer between the first electrode and the second electrode. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-116044 discloses that, in order to discharge signal charges stored in the photoelectric conversion layer, the potential magnitude relationship between the first electrode and the second electrode is reversed from that at the time of the storage of signal charges and is then reversed again to that at the time of the storage of signal charges.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-116044 discloses that, in order to reverse the potential magnitude relationship between the first electrode and the second electrode at the time of the storage and discharge of signal charges, a potential different from that supplied at the time of the storage of signal charges is supplied to the first electrode or the second electrode at the time of the discharge of signal charges. When a potential supplied to the first electrode or the second electrode is changed in a plurality of pixels at the same time, a large current passes through a supply line connected to the first electrodes or the second electrodes whose potentials have been changed and the potential of the supply line is changed. Because of this change in the potential of the supply line, the amount of discharge of signal charges varies from pixel to pixel.
The present invention provides a technique for suppressing the effect of a voltage drop at a supply line caused by the change in an inter-electrode voltage.